Thunderstorms
by K.Crystalheart
Summary: "Germany!" he yelled. Germany opened his eyes, irritated. "What is it Italy?" he asked between gritted teeth. "I wanted to see if you were awake…" Oneshot First Hetalia Fan Fic


(A/N) Well, I tried, right? *facedesk* I just really, really like this show, (and Italy) and was totally in the mood of trying to write my first Hetalia fan fic. Believe me, nothing inspires more than being in a thunderstorm and the idea going through your head. Heh. The funny thing was me reading through the Hetalia strips and landing upon one of Holy Roman Empire and Chibitalia (Chibitalia being scared of thunderstorms and sleeping with HRE) right after I began to write this fan fic. Strange coincidences, huh? *cough cough* It helped me add one little paragraph somewhere in there...

* * *

><p>It was a dark and stormy night, where the downpour seemed to never end. It went on for hours on end and made the night more sinister than necessary. A blinding light flashed frequently, followed by a thunderous rumble that made the ground shake. It was a terrible time to be outside for anyone; whether you where strong or weak, brave or a coward. It was an overall dreadful time for just about anything.<p>

Inside however, it was a much better setting. Germany found himself comfortably sitting in an arm chair. He was relaxed, and it was obvious that he didn't pay much attention to the storm, but rather to the newspaper he held in his hand. He read the article with much interest, and didn't even notice the frequent trembles that overcame the house. He sighed contentedly. There had been no trouble in with any of the other countries recently, and to an extent, he felt more optimistic than usual. It was odd, but there was a sense of peace, at least, to some degree.

The training had even gone better than usual earlier in the day as well. Italy hadn't disappeared once during training to go eat, and had even tried paying more attention than usual. Although Italy still was weak, and had a few problems in stamina, strength, agility, and just about everything else, Germany had to admit that he had tried his best earlier today. Thinking about him, Germany suddenly noticed the storm outside. He stood up, folded the newspaper, and placed it neatly on the table, making sure to leave everything neat. He straightened out his uniform, and began to walk to the phone to call him.

A flash of white light made him stop as he waited for the light to fade out. A deep rumble followed, shaking the ground which Germany stood on. The lights instantly when out, but it didn't faze him too much. However, a sudden rustle and the sound of something falling made him stop and turn around. He hung up the phone. He followed the source of the sound, and waited patiently for another lightning strike. Surely enough, another rustle and a slight whimper led him searching around the house.

He first checked the guest room. It was the room Germany allowed Italy to stay in whenever he came to visit. Naturally, Italy would still end up in Germany's room frequently. The lights were off, but he decided to give it a try After all, if anywhere, he would probably be there. No response. Germany smirked and closed the door. He walked down the hallway slowly, looking through different doors. He checked the dining room, the kitchen, and even both bathrooms. However, he was nowhere to be found. At last, he reached his own room and noticed the door was slightly open. The rumble of thunder shook the house yet again, and Germany was certain that there was a slight whimper escaping the room.

Inside of the room, he noticed his closet was open and rolled his eyes. He walked to the closet and waited for another strike of lightning. The white flash of light answered his suspicions as he saw Italy crouched inside, a blanket over his shoulders and head. He shook slightly as the thunder rumbled the house. Italy still hadn't noticed Germany stood above him. Germany let out a small 'Hmph.' which made poor Italy jump.

"Who's there?" the browned haired man cried out. "Please don't hurt me Mr. Burglar. I have nothing worth taking. My friend Germany, he lives here, has much nicer things to steal. Not that I would recommend it. Besides, I bet you he would get really mad, and you really don't want to get him mad. I've done it a bunch of times, and it's really not a good idea. Like one time, I went to a pizzeria and-" Germany patted his head before he could keep rambling. "Calm down it's just me, Italy. What are you doing here?"

"Germany? I thought you weren't here. I mean, the door was closed, and I thought you went out, and since it was _really _scary outside, and I'm afraid of thunder, I thought maybe I could, um… stay here?" Italy was clearly confused, considering he was afraid, in the dark, and he had assumed he was alone. Germany sighed and shook his head. "I have been here the whole time. Honestly Italy, you are a handful." Germany said with a small hint of annoyance in his voice. Italy didn't seem to notice though. "You had worried for me then? Yay!" Italy laughed happily until another strike of lightning made him jump and shiver in fear. Germany noticed his friend's sudden change in attitude. Italy looked out the window worriedly. He began to chuckle nervously, still not looking at Germany in the eyes. "Sure is a bad storm, huh?" he said, coating his voice his happiness. Germany rolled his eyes. "Are you scared of a little storm? It'll pass." He replied nonchalantly. Italy nodded. "I guess you're right…"

At that moment, white light and a roaring noise sent Italy jumping, and naturally, he grabbed the thing closest to him, which at that moment was Germany. Italy hugged Germany tightly, but the force of Italy's hug had sent Germany flailing backwards. He fell down easily since he hadn't been expecting the force of the hug. Italy continued to hug Germany until the thundering of outside stopped. When it finally did, Germany was able to forcibly pull Italy off. Italy tried to laugh off the incident while Germany's irritated face slowly softened. "Italy, you need to understand, it's only a storm. It might scare you right now, but it will leave soon enough." He reasoned with him. Italy nodded solemnly. Germany could tell his friend was still worried. He let out a small "Hmph." and then patted the brunette on the head. "I guess you could… stay here tonight." Germany offered, still slightly irritated. Italy smiled and jumped up. "Oh thank you Germany! Thank you so much!" he continued to jump up and down, much to Germany's annoyance. "But," he began. "you have to stay in your room." Italy nodded energetically and ran off. "Grazie Germany! Grazie!"

* * *

><p>The storm continued to blaze outside, not letting down for even an instant. Germany had changed and had gone to sleep in spite of the noise outside. As he slept, he felt footsteps going down the hall. Germany continued to listen as the footsteps neared his room and stopped. The moment it stopped, the footsteps were replaced by a soft knock. Germany ignored it and flipped sides in his bed. The knocking became rougher, but the knocks came to deaf ears. Finally, the door opened ever so slightly and a certain brown haired male peeped out.<p>

"Ve~, Germany, are you asleep?" he whispered softly. Germany closed his eyes and continued to ignore him. "Germany? Hey Germany~… are you asleep?" he continued to prod on more and more until Italy was now right in front of Germany, shaking him back and forth. "Germany!" he yelled. The blonde-haired man opened his eyes, irritated. "What is it Italy?" he asked between gritted teeth. "I wanted to see if you were awake…" he responded. Germany sat up and sighed. "I am now. What do you want?" he sat up and stretched slightly. "I can't sleep well. Can I sleep with you?" he asked softly, a small, innocent smile on his face.

Germany was about to answer when a rather strong lightning strike sent Italy yelling and hugging Germany again. He tried to pull the boy off, but to no avail. He stayed clutched to Germany, so he finally gave up. "I-I guess you could sleep here tonight…" before he could continue, he noticed Italy had already fallen asleep. Germany sighed and laid back, tossing the blanket over both of them and closing his eyes.

As odd as it might have been, there were a few reminiscing thoughts filling his head as he laid there next to Italy. They were odd, since as much as he tried to grasp those memories that passed through his head, he couldn't. Instead, he just got a feeling of déjà vu, one he couldn't place. After a while, Germany simply pushed it aside, ignoring the memories. Drowsiness began to gnaw inside of him, and he slowly fell asleep, his friend soundly sleeping next to him.

* * *

><p>"Germany-san? Are you here?" Japan knocked on the front door softly, wondering if he was home. The three of them were supposed to train earlier that morning if it didn't rain. Of course, Japan being an early riser had easily came to the usual training grounds first, and strange enough, no one else was there. Italy usually arrived late, but Germany was nowhere to be found. After he had waited a while, Japan had decided to see if Germany was okay, but there came no sound from inside the house. Japan pushed the door slightly to find that it was unlocked, and easily walked in. He looked around cautiously and hoped he wasn't disrespecting Germany for coming in so unannounced and sudden. He slowly walked to Germany's room, and seeing the door was open, walked in slowly. "Sorry for intruding on you Germany-san, but-" he stopped when he saw Germany and Italy sleeping soundly together. Japan chuckled softly and slowly closed the door. "I'll never understand these Western customs…"<p>

* * *

><p>(AN) And that concludes this fan fic! *ta-da!*Randomness at the end for the win! Japan walking in was something I was planning from waaay in the beginning. It seemed to be a good way to end it!

One more thing to say... PASTAAAAA~! (= w =)


End file.
